vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
TheManiaces
TheManiaces is a Vaktovian Corporal, Vaktovian Ascension Core Mentor and Evolution Initiative Trainee Staff who built the Vaktovian Winter Games 2013. He is known for his fine sword fighting skills and is a blade master (he says he dueled LeonVX for that title). His Vaktovian name is Tyrion V. Sicarius. He originally joined the Army Corps back in late November of 2011, being accepted by DevilishPyro. He was later exiled in February due to inactivity as a Stage 2 Soldier. He rejoined the Army Corps again on the 3rd of March 2013, having been accepted by VorVelm and recruited by Drewbug1334. He knew the old SMO, but the new tech was completely new to him. As it stands, he quickly fell in love with the VC-32 and was complimented on his notable skills by Vaktovians, Officers and his comrades alike. He was exiled soon after when the Ascension Core opened, and the Army Corps was shutdown. He then joined the Ascension Core on the second day it started, being accepted by LichDude. Ever since then, he has led a healthy, strong Vaktovian career up to 8/6/2014 when he left due to reasons explained bellow. From TheManiaces: When I was about to leave, I knew that everything I said upon that point cannot be undone. I stepped down to Stage 1, but within a day I was exiled from VAC and unwillingly offered to either rejoin VAK as a Private or leave for good. You might figure what I chose. He regained his rank as a Corporal by the Supreme General Gannex, but left on 12/2/2014, the day when he was a full Vaktovian for an entire year. His resignation thread: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=150945281 The great battle; TGI-VAK It was 1200. Me and a few of my fellow VACCINES were patrolling and waiting for someone to fight. 1230. It all started. There were at least 6 VAC and no VAK. I was the highest ranking person in the server even though I was a Stage 5. As I understood it, it was an Assault led by Tainteddark. They won over their cave spawn and the raider spawn. We were falling down like flies. Because there were no Vaktovians when they attacked, 8 spawn killed us and the others went to capture SMO and other great vantage points. 1300. 4 VAC, 2 Vaktovians. Me and a fellow comrade (He is a traitor who I shall not name) managed to get away through a back entrance and ran away. We must have re-charged 5 times our Medi-Guns and killed at least 30 before we died and freed our fellow comrades. 1400. 3 VAC, 5 Vaktovians. We managed to free ourselves, but because we were outnumbered, we decide to take care of only one and the most important vantage point; SMO. I was assigned to the gate tower as a scout. There was no trace of them, and then, it started. I alarmed my comrades over TeamSpeak3 that they were coming. Every single TGI in the server was attacking. I landed some shots, and before I knew it, they damaged me to 5 health already. I ran to the base, alarmed everyone else and got healed. 1500. 3 VAC, 5 Vaktovians. So far, we have pushed hordes and hordes of Arcadians. They haven't managed to push further than 2nd floor. Due to our amazing hallway defending system. 1600. 1 VAC (Me), 5 Vaktovians. They have pushed us out due to more Arcadians HR comming which increased their moral. 1630. 3 VAC, 5 Vaktovians. The timer is at 1000. They lost all moral when we slaughtered every single one of them inside without even a loss. We started slaughtering each other. We re-took the terminal times and times over again. 1830. 4 VAC, 7 Vaktovians. Most of them fled. We pushed them to their spawns where we settled. 1900. They have all retrieved. We have had the ultimate victory. I managed get my KDR to somewhere around 100-70 even though I was spawnkilled over and over. I was thanked and congratulated for defending our glorious Empire and told that I can take a rest. 1930. VAC and VAK shout that said Rally at Kastro. My first thought was "Oh, I am so totally there". We gave them a battle. We have proved ourselves victorious over the Arcadian menace. Even though when we were outnumbered and without a chance of victory, we did not give up. We fought, we died, we fought again. That was our battle cry. GLORY TO VAKTOVIA! Category:People